


Bureaucracy

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bondage, Bureaucracy, Community: fuda_100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-01
Updated: 2005-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to get for the civil servant who has everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bureaucracy

Tatsumi always scoffed when his colleagues claimed bureaucracy created unnecessary paperwork, but the request for a fifth revised budget (the fourth having been returned for incorrect footnoting) was sorely tempting him to agree.

"Got a minute?"

Usually a welcome distraction, Watari's entry coincided with page thirty of seventy-two. Tatsumi agreed to only a brief appointment.

"I can increase silk's tensile strength over 200%. Here's my prototype." Watari handed over a spool of coppery-red ribbon.

"Any practical applications?"

"I thought after you're done fighting with Accountancy," Watari said, curiously light, "you might like to tie someone else up in red tape."


End file.
